1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a continuously variable transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
A continuously variable transmission has been used for a self-traveling vehicle such as an automobile and a motorcycle. The continuously variable transmission can continuously change a driving power generated by an engine (a power engine) and transmit the driving power to driving wheels. For example, JP-A-11-166605 discloses a so-called toroidal continuously variable transmission. This continuously variable transmission includes power rollers between input side disks and output side disks opposed to one another. This power roller is inclined (also referred to as “tilted”) to the input side disk side or the output side disk side. This transmits a rotary driving power to a driving wheel side while a rotation speed ratio is continuously changed.